


Deep The Mountains Sing

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Haiku, Imagery, M/M, Mostly Gen, Other, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: ()The sun does not reach,Deep in the mountains lair she,Refuses to shine.Though shallow her rays,To the moon she can reachLeaving the springtimeForever leaving the springDeep the mountains sing...()
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi), Adashino/Ginko (Mushishi), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Deep The Mountains Sing

**Author's Note:**

> All the poetry belongs to me ;-; unfortunately 
> 
> Please tell me if I should go through with this because I really don’t know. 
> 
> This story takes place in Canon, and the mushi in this story belongs to me, as the poem and the idea was created by me. Everything else belongs to Mushi-Shi’s rightful owner and creator!

Deep within the realms of the mountains,

There is said to be a mushi.

A mushi of song, 

A mushi of the deep springtime.

It is said that the mushi resides so deep within that even the suns rays don’t reach.

The creatures of the mountains have tried to rid their mountain of this ominous being, yet none have succeeded.

After centuries of fruitless attempts at banishing this mushi, the King Of The Mountain composed a saying.

A saying that would remain labeling the mushi for many decades to come.

A saying that caused the mushi to wallow away in the very darkness of the seasons.

A saying that put the other creatures at ease and kept the mushi away. 

Mushi-Shi came from far and wide to dispel this creature for good,

All failed.

Mushi of all kinds came to overrule the deep springtime,

All failed.

Sitting deep in the mountains realm,

The mushi grew darker and darker,

Resenting the others around them.

Jealous,

Angry,

Tired..

Soon, they turned to consuming the life force of the mountain and those who dared pass by.

The mountains grew darker and darker with each passing day, the creatures grew weaker and weaker until they became transparent...

Springtime itself abandoned the mountains,

The Mountain King was heard from less and less until he too disappeared from the face of the mountain.

Leaving the mushi all alone,

All alone in the dark,

As the mountains sang,

Deep they sang...

Taking over the role of The Mountain King, the role of the creatures—

And eventually,

The role of Springtime.   
  


* * *

_Deep the mountains sing,_

_In spring when all things awake._

_To shall be music,_

_Music to my deaf_

_Ears in the lonely springtime,_

_Deep the mountains sing._

_The sun does not reach,_

_Deep in the mountains lair she,_

_Refuses to shine._

_Though shallow her rays,_

_To the moon she can reach_

_Leaving the springtime_

_Forever leaving the spring_

_Deep the mountains sing..._

_As the centuries go by_

_Into the darkness_

_Deeper into the_

_Darkness they all are falling_

__

_The Mountain King Has_

_Forsaken the mountains he,_

_Disappeared from_

_The face of the spring_

_Deep the mountains sing_.

* * *

  
  


Yet,

Somewhere, miles and miles away,

A young Mushi-Shi,

Hair as white as snow and eye clouded as the murky ocean...

A young Mushi-Shi,

Invaded by the mushi himself,

Stumbled across an old scroll.

Gingerly taking the scroll from the lake bottom, he wondered how it hadn’t dissolved.

Unrolling it slowly,

His fingers gingerly running across the waterlogged ink,

His teal eye widened,

The words reflected on his face.

  
  


The moment Ginko found the scroll, he vowed to never let it go,

For this Mushi,

Something resonated with him.

It spoke to him, it understood him.

It knew him.

For once upon a century ago,

The mushi that now resides within his eyes,

Sang along with the mountain mushi,

Sharing the darkness.

Deep the mountains sing.   
  


  
  
_Deep the mountains sing._


End file.
